


晶亮苹果

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 一个苹果引发的血案。昨天中午梦见的，过去是原有的，现在的后续是义愤填膺的我编的。





	晶亮苹果

沙里贝尔把玩着手里的晶亮苹果，在刑讯室跳跃的火光中，宝石般耀目的红在他眼里凝成一抹鸽子血。

这场审讯开始时天刚蒙蒙亮，而现在已经是傍晚时分。尽管落日的余晖穿不透厚重的墙壁，但室内熊熊燃烧的火光依然将四周照耀成黄昏的金色。

初上任的审讯官怀着好奇心，将这间密室内所有稀奇古怪的玩意都依次尝试了一遍。刑讯柱上的人早已被折磨得昏迷不醒，已成条缕的圣职者袍服沾满血污，露出皮鞭与利刃在他身上刻画的紧身衣，沿着他嘴角淌下的水渍散发着胃液的腥臭，地面上早已积起黏腻的一摊秽物。

哪怕这场审讯已接近尾声，圣职者也不明白自己何罪之有。他坚信自己的忠贞与虔诚，素日行事也谨小慎微，圣典里的训话他倒背如流，言谈间时刻将神圣的名讳挂在嘴边，对任何可疑的人都避而远之，疏远多年的好友只因对方感叹了一句时局艰难——这样的他为何会被怀疑是异端者呢？

沙里贝尔打了个呵欠，试过各种人造的刑具之后，他终觉得那些都甚为无趣，于是指尖妖娆地一勾，点燃了那只枯叶般垂晃的手掌。

烧灼的剧痛让圣职者猛地清醒过来。循着脸侧炽热的光芒，他惊惧地看着肌肉与血管在火焰中萎缩，变成覆盖在骨架上的一层皮，而后整个手掌如着火的枯枝，逐渐化为黑色的粉末。

过剩的恐惧反而令他喊不出话，直到那火焰因耗尽脂肪里的油质熄灭，面对血肉坍缩成的焦黑肉块，死寂几秒后，他忽然声嘶力竭地哀嚎起来，刺耳的声音回荡在空旷的石室内，尖厉得好像一只翅膀折断的石像鬼。

很快他就连喊也喊不出了，沙里贝尔嫌他吵闹，精准地烧掉了他的声带。尽管发不出声音，可他干裂的嘴唇动着，像是在问:

——为什么？

沙里贝尔的嘴角勾起一轮新月，晶亮苹果在掌心里转了一个圈，焰耀在深红的果皮上铸成明晃晃的光环。他漫不经心地在那苹果上咬了一口，嫩色的果肉暴露在空气中，汁水顺着他弯起的嘴角流淌。

他将那苹果凑近疲惫憔悴的脸，在那双神情涣散的眼睛前晃了晃，动作轻慢得仿佛在展示一件确凿的罪证。

清冽甘甜的香气蓬勃地飘溢出来，缠绕在腐败霉烂的味道里，如涤荡污浊的清澈溪流，在火刑架上淌着血的鼻腔里萦绕。

圣职者眼神呆滞地望着那鲜艳的红，满腹冤屈的他哪里能够想到，如今将他送上刑讯柱的冷酷无情的魔鬼，就是昔日为他拾起苹果的孩童呢？

 

兴许是恐惧令他蜷缩的手掌痉挛，被人们在大火肆虐后的废墟中找到时，沙里贝尔紧紧拽着衣摆的左手仍保持拳头的形态，无论怎么尝试也张不开，仿佛掌心的皮肉融化作胶泥，将手指全部凝结成团。

但医师检查后确认他的骨骼和皮肉都是完好的，肆虐的火舌吞没了房屋，却并没有触碰到沙里贝尔分毫。最后他们将这归结于应激反应，安慰沙里贝尔了几句，便将他送到了教会孤儿院。

幸福无忧的童年就这么落幕，继而开始的篇章充满苦痛与摧折。

拜这只扭曲而无用的手所赐，沙里贝尔在孤儿院饱受嘲笑与欺凌。命途不幸之人对更凄惨者的恶意，他自那时起便品尝得滋味彻底，所谓的和乐融融不过是弱者的哭诉被掩盖后的假象。修道院的圣职者了解到沙里贝尔的委屈，没有惩罚那些为恶的，只将一本圣典交到他手里，告诉他应当学会自寻安宁与喜乐。

圣职者只是懒得费心去处理孩童间的纠纷，可沙里贝尔却的确自那些神圣的训诫中获得了安慰。他在孤独冷寂的日子里找到了信仰，将那些密密麻麻的文字当做镇痛剂吸收进血液里，并以此来约束自己的言行举止。他在孤儿院没有朋友，于是将别人玩耍的时间尽数投入到了研读中，很快地，他对正教经典的领悟便超过了孤儿院里所有人。

也正是那一年，神学院突然决定接收几名残疾学生入学，以彰显正教绝对的平等与博爱。由于平日的用功与刻苦，沙里贝尔被修道院推荐成为候选人。凭着长时刻苦的积累，他在面试时对答如流，让诸位考官一致同意他进入神学院学习。

接到录取通知的这天夜里，沙里贝尔跪地祈祷，感念哈罗妮的庇佑，以一个孩童最真挚的虔诚向女神保证，会终身侍奉她。念诵完毕后站起身时，他感到左手的食指忽然动了下，他惊喜地将那只手抬到眼前，发现指间的缝隙稍微松开了些。

他将这当做是哈罗妮对他虔诚的嘉许与回应，下决心定不辜负这个奇迹。从那之后，他不舍昼夜地练习使用这只手。

起初，他只能颤抖着夹起很薄的一张纸，后来，他可以勉强拿稳一根笔杆，到最后，他已经能够用这只手为自己穿衣系扣子。

这样的话，将来到神学院学习，也不用担心为这只手所累。沙里贝尔满心欢喜地这么想着，仿佛看到光明而美好的未来如白色的鸽群在他的面前翩飞。

最终确认的那日，他与前来视察的圣职者同席列座。看见桌上那枚红彤彤的晶亮苹果滚落到地上，他便自然地弯腰拾起，在衣服上擦了擦，礼貌地放回原处。

他特意用的是还有些不灵活的左手，以为圣职者会赞许他的努力。但圣职者却皱了皱眉头，说:

“既然他的手能够握住一只苹果，那就不能再作为残疾学生入学——将他从名单里剔除，我们另寻一个。”

就这么轻飘飘的一句话，十几年后教皇厅里少了位虔诚的圣职者，裁判所里却多了位心狠手辣的审问官。

 

事隔经年后，沙里贝尔明白教皇厅要的只是一个合适的宣传工具，没有谁真的关心孤儿与残疾人能不能上学。

或许圣职者也没做错。但……谁让他当初承了这么个苦差事呢？合该他倒霉。

为什么？沙里贝尔嗤笑出声:这世上哪有那么多为什么。

他玩味地托起圣职者的下巴，将那只被咬过一口的苹果塞进少了几颗门牙的嘴里。饱满坚实的果肉顶开颌骨，自深处传来脱臼的声响，好像锁芯里生锈的簧片转动。

烈焰随着优雅的抬手吞没圣职者的躯体，望着那火光中扭动几下又很快静止的阴影，沙里贝尔将死者昔日的回答原句奉还：

“你可别恨我，我只不过是在履行职责。”

2019-05-25


End file.
